Despite the high ubiquity with which technology seems to permeate our lives, certain fundamental aspects remain woefully antiquated. For example, tracking key events with respect to a person or a company, saving information relating to those events, saving information relating to rights and/or liabilities associated with the person or company—all of these concepts continue to rely on archaic documentation systems.
Accordingly there is an unmet need to leverage current technologies, such as blockchains, for tracking, storing, and managing of these issues and actions.